La primera vez
by Chio-san
Summary: La primera vez que Korra entró en estado avatar también fue la primera vez que vió a Mako llorar.


_**La primera vez**_

**Fandom: **Avatar

**Paring: **Korra/Mako

**Sumary: **la primera vez que Korra entró en estado avatar también fue la primera vez que vió a Mako llorar.

**Disclaimer: **ni la serie, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo hago esta historia con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

_**La primera vez**_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, tan rápido que Mako no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Solo se limitó a observar como a aquella chica tan extraña, que había entrado en su vida de forma tan repentina, le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y lanzó a Amon contra la pared más cercana dejándolo inconsciente. Su voz cambió. Ya no era solo su voz. No era aquella voz que le crispaba tanto por las mañanas, ahora era la voz de cientos de avatares que habían vivido mucho antes que ella.

_¡Korra, tienes que tranquilizarte!_, quiso gritar, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna pese a sus esfuerzos. Tal vez, si Bolin hubiera estado en su situación la habría encarado con valentía, pero Bolin no estaba, y era en ese momento cuando se arrepentía de haberle pedido que pusiera a salvo a Asami, por muy egoísta que sonara.

Imploró para que Lin, Tenzin o alguien (quien fuese) entrara en aquella sala devastada y le dijera que debía hacer, pero lo cierto es que sabía que nadie aparecería.

— ¡Korra! _—_gritó de una vez por todas, intentando alcanzar su mano para que ella descendiera_—_ ¡Todo está bien! ¡No estoy herido! ¡No me ha herido!

El avatar volvió su mirada a él, tal y como si observara a una pequeña hormiga en el suelo.

— ¡Todo está bien! ¡Todo va a estar bien!_—_volvió a gritar_—_Sé que estas semanas han sido duras para ti, pero todo va a mejorar. Te lo prometo, voy a estar contigo, así que, por favor, para.

Fue como si al decir aquella última frase, y al intentar convencerse de ella, en el interior de Korra algo hiciera _click_, haciendo que su furia, su rabia y su tristeza desaparecieran poco a poco, hasta que cuando tocó el suelo estas se habían esfumado del todo, dando lugar a unas emociones nuevas. Cansancio y frustración.

— ¿Mako? _—_preguntó cuando fijó su mirada en él, quien se encontraba a poco menos de dos metros de ella_—_¿Qué ha pasado?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz, la suya propia, mas esta se esfumo al observar como Amon avanzaba hacia ella rápidamente y atravesaba su abdomen.

* * *

—_Hola, Korra._

_Korra frunció el ceño y volvió sus ojos, que hasta hacía segundos habían estado fijados en la mirada de Mako, y lo que vio la sorprendió. _

_Fue capaz de diferenciar la figura del avatar Aang entre un mundo inundado de tonos azules y un negro infinito. _

— _¿Por qué estoy aquí? _—_preguntó aún con aquella expresión en su rostro. _

—_Dímelo tú _—_dijo, instándola a tomar asiento en frente de él. _

— _¿Estoy muerta?_

—_Aún no, pero si lo estarás, si es lo que deseas, dentro de unos pocos minutos _—_el anterior avatar esbozó una sonrisa triste. _

— _¿El ciclo parará? _—_preguntó aterrada al recordar como había entrado en ese "estado", desconocido para ella hasta ahora. _

—_No, Amon te apuñaló cuando abandonaste el Estado Avatar. Le debemos mucho a ese chico, Mako, gracias a él el ciclo de las rencarnaciones perdurará. _

_Aang observó como Korra tomaba asiento sin dirigirle la mirada. _

—_No quiero morir _—_dijo uniendo con sus brazos sus muslos contra su pecho. _

—_No pensabas eso hace dos días _—_le reprochó, al saber lo que había pasado por la cabeza de la chica_—. _Sé que la vida como Avatar puede ser un poco frustrante. _

_Aang suspiró y Korra no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. _

— _¿Frustrante? ¿Solo eso? _—_dijo ella_—_No es frustrante, es una tortura._

_En aquellos últimos días, Korra se había sentido más sola y derrumbada que nunca. Amon contratacaba, la buscaba y la perseguía casi sin descanso alguno para ella. Sus amigos poco sabían de como se sentía, ella no quería involucrarlos, ni a ellos ni a Tenzin. Prefería vivir aquella odisea sola, tal y como lo había hecho siempre. Pero aquello era demasiado. _

—_Mi vida fue difícil, con una guerra de por medio, créeme que no tienes mucho tiempo para divertirte_—_dijo, sonriendo_—_.Pero, tarde o temprano, los espíritus terminarán por recompensarte. Mi recompensa fue Katara, y mis hijos. _

_Korra observó como la sonrisa del avatar se llenaba de una tristeza y una añoranza infinitas. _

—_Créeme, si tuviera una sola oportunidad de volver a verlos…_

_Aang no llegó a terminar aquella frase._

—_No desperdicies tu vida, Korra. No hagas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas._

* * *

— ¡Abre los ojos! —gritaba Mako mientras presionaba una y otra vez con sus dos manos en su pecho— ¡Ni pienses siquiera que dejaré que te mueras tan fácilmente!

* * *

_La expresión en el rostro de Korra cambió al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Mako, que resonaron por todo el lugar. _

—_Entonces, ¿qué decides? ¿Volverás? ¿Afrontarás la vida que los espíritus te han preparado?_

* * *

Korra abrió los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Su mano viajó rápidamente a su abdomen, que no paraba de sangrar.

Mako respiró entrecortadamente, aun intentando recomponerse de aquellos diez minutos insufribles en los que Korra no había dado señales de vida y una parte de él había muerto con ella.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto —dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos y notando como la sangre escurría entre ambos cuerpos.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando Mako se había cerciorado de que ella estaba viva y de que ambos se encontraban solos al fin, se permitió llorar. Solo un poco. No por tristeza. Ni por miedo. Solo por frustración. Frustración al saber que si ella se marchaba, si ella moría, él no sería capaz de traerla de vuelta. Porque él a su lado no era nada ni nadie. No tenía poder alguno.

—Creo que tu eres mi recompensa, después de todo —dijo Korra con una sonrisa, soportando el dolor que se instalaba en todo su cuerpo.

Mako no respondió, no era necesario.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Korra sonrió aguardando el triste futuro que le esperaba.

Fue la primera vez que entró en estado avatar.

Y fue la primera vez que Mako lloró frente a sus ojos.

Pero también fue la última, porque cuando Korra murió, noventa años más tarde, él murió con ella.

Porque Mako, pese a que le había costado admitirlo, nunca llegaría a asimilar un mundo en el que ella no existiera.

Y a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

_**Tal y como va ahora mismo en la serie la relación de Mako y Korra veo muy posible que ocurra algo como esto, así que aquí tenéis mi visión de como sería la escena. **_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**_


End file.
